Hiroshige Neo
Hiroshige Neo is a rookie fullback for the Baltimore Ponies. Biography Hiroshige Neo (Japanese: 根尾 弘茂) was born in a suburb city in Gifu prefecture, central Japan. He picked football when he was in junior high school, strongly influenced by his elder brother Kazuhiro, who plays in a Japanese professional team as a quarterback. Before Hiroshige joins in his high school football team, he learned what is needed to be a good football player, how to watch games well, good way to work out as a football player, etc. from his brother and his brother’s friend, also in the team. His brother’s teammates were impressed by his straightforward attitude and hard-working personality, and they helped a lot with the hope of him becoming a national team member in the future as well. He enrolled in one of the few high schools that have a football team, and that was where his brother graduated from too. Despite he is slower than some other players (RB, WR, …), he chose to play as a running back, knowing that some toughness he had might cover his lack of speed. Being tough is not a hard task for him: he liked spending time in training facility and basically he was a fearless person at all. Plus there are not so many special big defensive players in his division. His touchdowns are mainly crashing through the defensive line without being tackled. At 17 years old, he was called for the national team of junior players. Although his brother’s teammates were much older than him and no longer in junior team, they still welcomed and helped him a lot. With those help and his devotion, he soon became power rusher of Japan juniors. Meanwhile, his interview phase was bad from this period, even in his native tongue. He often became too nervous to remember the question just received a moment ago, or irritated to give almost no answer or meaningless talks, or sometimes did not appear at the interviews he was supposed to be. That had made doctors and coaches anxious about him getting concussion, but he could clearly remember and speak anything with friends off the podium. Then, he became the key player of the national junior team, with team’s rush yard record and All-Asian team nomination. (He was a making a hole style player from that time! He was rushing, hitting defensive line, diving onto crowd and pushing a ball into endzone through the whole game!) At senior year, he also started practicing with his brother’s professional team, for he wanted to be the player not called “good player for a highschool student” but “good player”. Most of the professional team defensive player were bigger than him, and that made him more motivated to become tougher. It seems that Moo U (U Wisconsin Farmside)’s scout noticed his performance at one of the Asian junior league games. With financial aid for bovines the college had, he decided to dive into college football in Mid-West. In his college, there are other running backs who run fast, and find hole and smartly produce first downs. Since he is not that kind of fast rushers, the stats don’t show good total rushing yards. However, he is good at shoving balls into 1st down or end zone over a pile of people, as well as receiving balls in some occasions. He succeeded in bringing first downs and touchdowns to his squad through paying attention to even one yard. By the way, you can find videos online about him answering to interviews at college, but he’d stop you watching them harshly, if he saw that. Besides he had been bad at talking since he was having interviews at junior national team, he was still feeling difficulty in English outside football fields. At a game in his junior year, even though he scored 2 touchdowns, all he said was “Have you hamburger party? I’ll hamburger party and sleep. I’m too tired.”. Newspaper journalists have already given up asking stuffs from him. Evaluation 4 Stars and a Half. Power trucking. Good pass blocker. Would be prime target for trick plays (especially draws). Need to be acclimated to his new life as a UFFL player and help by the team before possible consider him to be a focal player. Could definitely stand to improve on his English, though Hiroshige’s play speaks volumes. I would line him up as a RB in short yardage, but he can be a solid all-around FB. He can block, run, catch, and generally do whatever his team asks him to do. It’s not often I would suggest a player at his position for the Lottery, but Hiroshige is a one-of-a-kind player. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Regular Season: -- Category:Caprines Category:Serow Category:Full Backs Category:2018 rookies Category:Baltimore